


Fanmix: King & Lionheart

by shirasade



Category: Alexander (2004), Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>And as the world comes to an end</em><br/><em>I'll be here to hold your hand</em><br/><em>'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart.</em><br/>- King & Lionheart, by Of Monsters and Men</p><p>A fanmix for Alexander & Hephaistion and their epic love story all through their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: King & Lionheart

Alexander of Macedon, better known as "the Great", and his childhood friend and life-long companion Hephaistion captured my heart and my imagination long before the Oliver Stone movie, when I read Mary Renault's Alexander trilogy as a teen. The fact that theirs was a truly epic relationship in fact, not just in fiction, makes it even better and more intriguing.

This mix follows them, as they are in my head, all through their lives. I self-indulgently exploit the parallel to the mythical Achilles & Patroclus as a frame to the mix. I also use one track each performed by the actors who portrayed them in "Alexander", Colin Farrell (reading the opening/closing quote for the movie "Saving Mr. Banks") & Jared Leto (lead singer for 30 Seconds to Mars). Shame, what shame? 

Front and back cover | Tracklist | Download | Further reading

[](http://fandomish.net/ah-cover.png) [](http://fandomish.net/ah-tracklist.png)  
Artwork on front cover by [Penthesileia](http://penthesileia.deviantart.com/art/Alexander-and-Hephaestion-8400878). Click images for full size.

**King & Lionheart - an Alexander/Hephaistion fanmix**

1\. Achilles - Daniel Gannaway  
 _you tempt me_  
 _you help me stand so wild and free_  
 _you thrust that light onto my face_  
 _[…]_  
 _achilles achilles i'm the moth to your fire_

2\. Stirb nicht vor mir / Don't Die Before I Do - Rammstein  
 _Die Nacht öffnet ihren Schoss (Night opens its curtains)_  
 _Das Kind heisst Einsamkeit (The child's name is loneliness)_  
 _Es ist kalt und regungslos (It's cold and doesn't move)_  
 _Ich weine leise in die Zeit (I'm crying softly into time)_  
 _Ich weiß nicht, wie du heisst (I don't know who you are)_  
 _Doch ich weiss, dass es dich gibt (But I know that you exist)_  
 _Ich weiss, dass irgendwann (I know that sometime)_  
 _irgendwer mich liebt (someone loves me)_  
 _[…]_  
 _Ich warte hier (I'm waiting here)_  
 _Don't die before I do_  
 _Ich warte hier (I'm waiting here)_  
 _Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't die before I do)_

_3\. King & Lionheart - Of Monsters & Men_  
 _And as the world comes to an end_  
 _I'll be here to hold your hand_  
 _'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart._

4\. Savior - Red Hot Chili Peppers  
 _And now I see you in a beautiful_  
 _And different light_  
 _He's just a man and everything he does_  
 _Will be all right_  
 _Call out my name, call and I came_

5\. Nothing Else Matters - Metallica  
 _Never opened myself this way_  
 _Life is ours, we live it our way_  
 _All these words I don't just say_  
 _and nothing else matters_

_Trust I seek and I find in you_  
 _Every day for us, something new_  
 _Open mind for a different view_  
 _and nothing else matters_

6\. 100 Suns - 30 Seconds to Mars  
 _I believe in nothing_  
 _Not in peace and not in war_  
 _I believe in nothing_  
 _But the truth in who we are_

7\. Everything - Lifehouse  
 _You are the strength_  
 _That keeps me walking_  
 _You are the hope_  
 _That keeps me trusting_  
 _You are the light_  
 _To my soul_  
 _You are my purpose_  
 _You're everything_

8\. Lucky - annachrista @ Youtube (Bif Naked cover)  
 _How could I ever love another, when I miss you every day._  
 _[…]_  
 _How could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours._  
 _[…]_  
 _I know we are... we are the lucky ones, dear._

9\. One Life, One Soul - Gotthard  
 _You Are The Wind In My Sail_  
 _In An Ocean So Wide_  
 _Over Good Times_  
 _Bad Times_  
 _I'll Be Your Own Guiding Light_  
 _Holding Your Hand_  
 _Eyes Open Wide_  
 _And Always Beside_

_One Life One Soul_  
 _Forever I Know_  
 _Follow Me Follow Me_  
 _Wherever I Go_

10\. Twenty Years - Placebo  
 _There are twenty years to go._  
 _A golden age I know._  
 _But all will pass, will end to fast, you know._  
 _[…]_  
 _And that's the end and that's the start of it._  
 _[…]_  
 _You're the truth not I._

11\. Possession - Evans Blue (Sarah McLachlan cover)  
 _Listen as the wind blows from across the great divide_  
 _voices trapped in yearning, memories trapped in time_  
 _the night is my companion, and solitude my guide_  
 _would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_  
 _and I would be the one_  
 _to hold you down_  
 _kiss you so hard_  
 _I'll take your breath away_  
 _and after, I'd wipe away the tears_  
 _just close your eyes dear_

12\. The Weight of Love - Snow Patrol  
 _You love it when they call your name, your name_  
 _A new empire beckons, a new kingdom in the distance_  
 _No gods are present, just the sky, the earth, and us_  
 _[…]_  
 _It’s the weight of love so gentle in your arms_

13\. Here's To The Night - Eve 6  
 _Here's to the nights we felt alive_  
 _Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_  
 _Here's to goodbye_  
 _Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_All my time is froze in motion_  
 _Can't I stay an hour or two or more_  
 _Don't let me let you go_

14\. Between - Vienna Teng  
 _There once was a time I was sure of the bond_  
 _When my hands and my tongue and my thoughts were enough_  
 _We are the same but our lives move along_  
 _[…]_  
 _There's no denying we feel the third one_  
 _We do_  
 _I'm tired of hiding and so are you_

15\. This is Everything - Tegan & Sara  
 _No I'm going to hold you anyway_  
 _And I'll do it without shaking_  
 _Yes I'll love you always_  
 _And I'll do it without aching_  
 _Yes I'd give you anything_  
 _Yes I'd give you anything_  
 _I gave you everything_

16\. Falling Down - Reamonn  
 _Thought I heard you say I nearly lost your love_  
 _'Cause I let you down_  
 _Don't want to let you down_  
 _'Cause I fall down when you're not around_

17\. Endlessly - Muse  
 _Hopelessly I'll love you endlessly_  
 _Hopelessly I'll give you everything_  
 _But I won't give you up_  
 _I won't let you down_  
 _And I won't leave you falling_  
 _If the moment ever comes_

18\. Lose You Now - Chalk Farm  
 _And I don't want to second guess  
How I'd feel if I was living without you_

_Well, I thought everything was good_  
 _You ask me if I love you_  
 _What made you think I don't_  
 _[...]_  
 _You're all I asked for_  
 _And you are, and you are_  
 _When you're looking at me_  
 _I surrender to everything_

_I don't want to lose you now_

19\. oh, you are the roots that sleep beneath my feet and hold the earth in place - Bright Eyes  
 _Oh, you are the roots that sleep beneath my feet_  
 _And hold the earth in place_  
 _Each time a curtain opens_  
 _Sunlight pours in_  
 _A lifetime melts away_  
 _And we share a name_  
 _On some picturesque grave_

20\. One Line - P.J. Harvey  
 _This world all gone to war  
All I need is you tonight_

_And I draw a line_  
 _To your heart today_  
 _To your heart from mine_  
 _A line to keep us safe_

_All through the rising sun_  
 _All through the circling years_  
 _You were the only one_  
 _Who could have brought me here_

21\. In Your Honor - Foo Fighters  
 _Mine is yours and yours is mine_  
 _I will sacrifice_  
 _In your honor_  
 _I would die tonight_  
 _For you to feel alive_

22\. Until the Day I Die - Story of the Year  
 _Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you_

_As years go by_  
 _I race the clock with you_  
 _But if you died right now_  
 _You know that I'd die too_

23\. First Day of My Life - The Rasmus  
 _Still feels like the first time_  
 _to stand here by your side_  
 _together regardless_  
 _we'll walk through the darkness_  
 _Still feels like the first day of my life_

_Remember the times_  
 _together we swore, never give up this life_  
 _still hanging on, still going strong_  
 _here I belong_

24\. Chim Chim Cher-ee (East Wind) - Colin Farrell (from Saving Mr. Banks)  
 _Wind's in the east, mist coming in_  
 _Like something is brewing, about to begin_  
 _Can't put my finger on what lies in store_  
 _I fear what's to happen all happened before_

25\. The Death of Patroclus - Manowar (Achilles, Agony And Ecstasy In Eight Parts, part II)  
 _This, dear friend, is how we'll say  
Goodbye, until we meet in the sky_

26\. Lux Aeterna (Two Towers Remix) - Clint Mansell

 **Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/ah.zip) (hosted, 120mb) OR  
[single mp3s, front & back cover + .m3u playlist](https://www.mediafire.com/folder/yv1bqfk094g9b/alexander-hephaistion) on Mediafire (mp3s as .rar files, to protect from MF copyright policing)

 **Further reading:**  
 _Non-fiction / Meta_  
\- [Alexander of Macedon: 356-323 BC](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/232124.Alexander_of_Macedon_356_323_B_C_) by Peter Green  
\- [Alexander the Great](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/287426.Alexander_the_Great) by Robin Lane Fox  
\- [The Nature of Alexander](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/607642.The_Nature_of_Alexander) by Mary Renault  
\- [Hephaistion - Philalexandros](http://myweb.unomaha.edu/~mreames/Hephaistion/hephaistion.html) by Jeanne Reames-Zimmerman  
\- [Hephaistion](http://www.livius.org/he-hg/hephaestion/hephaestion.htm) on Livius.org  
\- [All about Alexander the Great](http://www.pothos.org/) on porthos.org  
\- [The World of Alexander the Great](https://theworldofalexanderthegreat.wordpress.com/) by Maarit-Johanna  
\- A Response to Oliver Stone's Hephaistion [part 1](http://fiona13.livejournal.com/892.html) & [part 2](http://fiona13.livejournal.com/1171.html) by Susan Ellis (fiona13)

 _Fiction_  
\- [Alexander trilogy (Fire from Heaven / The Persian Boy / Funeral Games)](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/1124146.The_Alexander_Trilogy) by Mary Renault  
\- [Beyond Renault: Alexander the Great in Fiction](http://myweb.unomaha.edu/~mreames/Beyond_Renault/beyondrenault.html) by Jeanne Reames  
\- [Alexander (2004)](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0346491/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1) by Oliver Stone  
\- [My fanfic and vid recs](https://delicious.com/shirasade/Alexander%2FHephaistion) on delicious.com  
\- [A/H slash](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alexander%20the%20Great*s*Hephaistion/works) on AO3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vid: King & Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676318) by [shirasade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade)




End file.
